


Home

by bamf_librarian (librawrian)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Conditioning, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra AU, Torture, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librawrian/pseuds/bamf_librarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a story by Shineyma (prompt response: sharing a bed). Jemma has been held captive by Hydra for months, alternately tortured and comforted in order to force her back into Grant's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a second collection (is totally necessary)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595836) by [shineyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineyma/pseuds/shineyma). 



They didn't stop until Jemma finally called out, begged really, for Grant Ward. It had taken months but she'd long ago lost track of the time. In the beginning she had counted the days of torture against the days of reprieve when they'd take her to Grant's rooms and he would offer her comfort. She'd recognized this as conditioning. Grant wanted her to love him again or at least depend on him. But in the end she didn't care that it was a trick. She just wanted the pain to stop. 

Bakshi stopped immediately when Grant's name fell from her cracked, bleeding lips. It had never been about information. This was about getting back "Agent Grant Ward's" girlfriend...or a version of her. It wasn't the first time she'd begged. She'd begged to be released, for Coulson or May or Fitz to come for her. But this was the first time her plea was answered. Bakshi stood, wiped the blood off the dull blade he carried and walked out of the room. At the time Jemma hadn't known what was happening. Bakshi sometimes left her alone for hours for meetings or missions or sleep she assumed. 

But this time the door opened just a few minutes later. When Jemma saw Grant's concerned face appear in the door frame she let out a desperate sob and reached her arms out for him. He rushed to her as if this hadn't all been his doing and gently embraced her.

"Baby," he whispered close to her ear. "Can you walk?"

Jemma let out a shuddering breath and nodded her head in response. They made their way slowly out of the room and down the brightly lit corridor outside. Jemma leaned heavily against Grant. As they proceeded the hallways grew more populated. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Bakshi standing in the entrance of an office, a manufactured smile on his face. Jemma whimpered and shrank into Grant's side clinging tightly to his waist. Grant squeezed her shoulder gently and steered her away.

At last they came to the familiar entry to Grant's rooms. Jemma sighed in relief as they walked through the door. Grant led her to the couch and helped her sit down before heading to the bathroom for his first aid kit. This was a familiar routine by now. Grant would patch her up comfort her, hold her, and a few days later she'd be back in that room with Bakshi. She trembled at the thought and felt tears slipping down her cheeks. Grant paused in bandaging her split knuckles. 

"What is it? Please tell me," he said.

In recent months Jemma had stopped talking to him. At first it was out of rage at what was happening to her and then it turned into fear...that she might say something wrong and get sent back to Bakshi. It didn't matter that she was always sent back, she tried to avoid cutting short the days if rest and comfort. The reasoning didn't make logical sense but Jemma had long ago lost her usual practical sense if logic. Besides once she stored talking it was difficult to start again.

She cleared her throat but her voice still came out hoarse,"I...please don't make me go back there. Please let me...stay."

Her voice broke on the last word. Once she'd begged to be set free and now she wanted only to stay in these rooms and never leave. 

Grant shushed her and brushed his fingers over her hair gently, "It's okay, baby. You can stay with me now. You're home."

The tears that Jemma felt at these words were tears of happiness. It was over. Finally. And not once did she feel the loss of that voice inside her that for so long had raged against Grant Ward's betrayal. It didn't matter anymore. She was home.


End file.
